


We are more than our demons

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x09 sneak peek, AU, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, and how I dealt with it, potentially a bit OOC, the follow-up scene we will never get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the sneak peek with Daisy and Phil finally talking about important things,making up and making out</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are more than our demons

**Author's Note:**

> I really debated posting this,but thought 'why the hell not?',so here goes nothing.  
> (Also,I hate everyone and everything,making me love them so much and would they stop breaking my poor heart already?!)

“You don't sound unforgiving,Daisy.” Coulson said quietly.

“Look,I know what it's like,to be the monster,Coulson, _I get it_.I couldn't care less about Ward.He chose to be a monster.I didn't want to be this.” she said,gesturing at herself.

“You're not a monster,Daisy.” he said,sounding appaled with the idea she thought she was.

Daisy frowned and reached over the desk,lifting his left hand.

“This is because of me,of my mother,of what _we are_.Lincoln keeps telling me we're cursed.My throwing the crystals in the ocean,brought about the birth on new Inhumans too fast.Andrew is in danger because of me!” Daisy almost shouted.

Phil stared at her.

“Oh,Daisy...” he sighed. “I thought you...” he trailed off,staring at his robot-hand,still in her flesh one.

“ _Phil._ ” she sighed,exhasperated.

“I know.I should have come to you.”

“Me,too.” she sighed. “I was feeling guilty and you were feeling less than whole.We're such a pair.”

“We could be worse-off.” Coulson tried for levity.

Daisy stared at him for a moment,before laughing.

Phil stood up and went to her side,kneeling beside her chair.

“Daisy.Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.” she breathed out.

Phil cupped her cheeks and brought their fices together,pressing lightly his lips with hers.

“ _Phil._ ” she sighed.

“ _Daisy._ ”

She deepened the kiss before drawing back to breathe.

“You know I love you,right?” she asked him seriously.

“As I do.” he replied.

“Care to tell me what's up with you and the dragon lady?” she crossed her arms.

“Care to tell me what's up with you and the new guy?” he raised his eyebrows.

“I hate you.” Daisy chuckled,kissing him hard.

“Not really.” he smirked.

“No.Not really.” she agreed.

“Daisy.I need you with me.I need you to trust me and talk to me.” he said.

“That goes both ways,Phil.”

“Yes.” he sighed.

He was scared,sharing and trusting with Daisy.Not because he didn't trust her ( _he did trust her_ ) or that he didn't want to share stuff ( _he wanted_ ),but because he feared of burdening her with himself.

“Phil.” Daisy called him.

“I'm here.” Phil promised.

“No,I know.I wanted to tell you that we should go to bed.I feel like sharing my blankets.” she smirked.

“ _Oh._ ” he smirked. “Yes,ma'am.”

He stood up and then picked her up,Daisy wrapping her legs around him and her arms around his neck before attacking his mouth.

It was a miracle no one saw them and they didn't fall to their deaths.

With some expert manouvering,they opened her bunk door,closed it and then collapsed in a heap of limps and boddies on Daisy's bed.

“You sure about this?” Daisy asked.

“A little late for that,Daisy.” he smiled.

“No backing out?”

“No backing out.” he promised.

“Good.” she nodded.

“Better than.” he smiled.

Daisy kissed him.

“I.Love.You.So.Much.” Phil breathed out between kisses.

“I know.” Daisy smiled. “The feeling is mutual.”

Phil beamed down at her,before turning them around so he was under her.

“So,how about we lost a few clothes now?” she smirked.

“Yes,ma'am.” he smirkd back.

 


End file.
